Merry Flipping Christmas
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Naruto's alone this christmas. Or is he? He decides it's time to catch his little angel. NarutoXGaara. and a BUNCH of other pairings. This was random. YAOI!


It's a tradition now! To do a Christmas story! Hehe. Oh… and it's the same pairing of course!

Enjoy

* * *

**Warning: **

**Contains yaoi. BoyXBoy stuff.**

**Plus a pretty emo Naruto**

**And bad language **

**And some OOCness too **

_Thoughts_

_**Other side of a phone convo**_

* * *

I always spent Christmas with my adoptive father Iruka, but this year… I'm alone. He was killed over the summer and I've been alone ever since. I'm not really technically alone. I do have my friends. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru… The list goes on. But it feels like I'm alone.

I sit here now staring up at my blank white ceiling deciding how I should handle this depression. I'm not use to feeling this way. It's been a while since I felt truly alone. _How did I handle it before? I can't even remember…_ I lift my arm above my head, in front of my face and stare at my hand. _I've changed…_ I stare at my painted black finger nails. _I think Sasuke's style has now affected mine… I have a right to be… What was it Sakura called it? Emo? Yea. I think that's it. _I sigh and close my black outlined eyes. _Besides… She said I look hotter with the eyeliner. Thus, I shall keep this new style._ I shake my head at my own stupidity. _What the fuck am I talking about? I don't even know anymore…_

A sudden vibration in my pocket causes me to fall off of my bed. "FUCK!" He growl at my phone and open it, putting it to my ear. "What?!"

"_**Chill Ms. Pissy Pants." **_

I grumble at Sasuke's voice. "You're more pissy then me, jackass."

He laughs. _**"Though that may be true… I need to ask a favor of you."**_

I sigh and climb back onto my bed. "What?"

"_**My brother's coming into town and I need you to show him around."**_

"Why can't you do it?"

"_**Well, I meant you to come with us. You know we don't get along very well. So I was hoping you would be able to keep the peace."**_

I blink and stare at the wall. "Um… I guess so. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"_**Sweet. I'll pick you up tomorrow at about 10 so we can go get him at the airport."**_

"Sounds good."

"_**Later."**_

"Bye." I close my phone and lie back on my bed. "Why me? Sasuke expects me to be the cheery one… But I'm far from being cheery…" I sigh and roll over on to my stomach. _Guess I'll just have to try my best._

* * *

I slide farther into the booth as the two of them start going at it again. _Damn them… They're both pricks… This fucking sucks. It's two days till Christmas and I'm stuck here with two very arrogant Uchihas. NOT FUN! _I sigh and roll my eyes at them. I stand up and leave to two of them to their bickering. _Screw this. I don't need two emo brothers arguing about whose more emo. The fuck?_ I leave the restaurant and head down the side walk. I adjust the messenger bag at my side. I cross my arms for warmth in the cold wind and pull my hood up. _Why doesn't it just snow yet? I love the snow… I bet it would get me in a better mood. Me and Iruka use to play in the snow all the time…_ I wince at the memories and hug myself tighter. _Sakura's already left town with her family. And all my other friends are gone too… And Sasuke's gonna go fuck his brother like always. _I dig my hands in the front pocket of my black and orange chained hoodie. _This is the first Christmas I'm going to be all alone… Damn this sucks! I'll get over it I guess… There's nothing I can do about it…_ I sigh and continue walking in the direction of my favorite café/club. Yea, I club. Not much. But I only do it to see this one band. _More like this one band member…_ I shake me head and enter the club, the warmth comforting. I take my normal seat at my normal booth and huddle in the corner.

"Naruto!" I look up as a blonde girl comes running over to me. "I was wondering when you'd stop by!" She… actually HE, grins at me.

"Hey, Dei." Deidara's one of the waiters at the café. I'm a regular so we've become friends.

He grins and slides in next to me. "How ya been?"

"Alright."

He tilts his head at me and worry fills his eyes. "Naru… You sure?"

I sigh and turn my eyes away from him. _I hate it when Deidara looks at me like that._ "I'm sure."

He nods and lifts up to take his black apron off. "You know, Silent Abyss is playing to night."

My ears perk up at this and I turn my eyes to the girly blonde. "Are they?"

"Yup!" He grins and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "And…" He leans in close to my ear and whispers, "They're all dressing up as gothic elves… Including Gaara."

My breath hitches and I push away from him. "That's not even right."

He smirks. "HEHE! I know!"

"Dei."

We both look up at the new arrival. The red headed boy stares at Deidara with his red eyes. "Sasori!" Deidara jumps up and literally engulfs the boy in a hug. "I was wondering when you'd show up!" He huggles the boy against his chest. I smile slightly at them. Deidara and Sasori have been dating for as along as I've known them. Which has been a year. I admire how open they are about their gay relationship. I'm gay too but I never told anyone. Not even Iruka. But Deidara knew right away I was gay. Maybe that's why we're such good friends? I smile as Sasori joins us at the booth. He nods at me and I nod back.

"So I was just telling Naru about how you and the others are going to do a special Christmas concert."

Sasori nods and meets my eyes. (He also knows about my crush on a certain other red headed boy.) "Yea. It's gonna be pretty cool I guess."

"It will!" Deidara clings to his boyfriends arm. "And they even re-made some classic Christmas songs. I've only heard one but it was kick ass!"

I smile at the two of them and nod. "Can't wait to hear it."

Let me explain something here. Before Iruka passed I would have never even noticed these two. Or their friends and band. I was a happy go lucky kinda guy with a one track mind. But that changed when Iruka died. I stumbled upon this café randomly. I was running away from the funeral and found this place. Since then, it's been my sanctuary. And if I had never of found this place I never would have met my angel. But he doesn't notice me. He's always quiet. Gaara keeps to himself more then Sasori, his cousin. And that's saying something. Believe me. Gaara apparently has a past, but no one's gonna tell me anything.

Sasori stands and says something about rehearsal then leaves. I sit up straight when he kisses Dei. I bite my bottom lip and turn away. _I want to have that so bad…_

"Hey, Naru? You alright?" Dei gently places his hand over mine, concerned.

I look up and nod, pulling my hand away. "Yea."

He totally doesn't believe me but decides to leave it at that. "Ok. Well, I have to get back to work. Want anything? Or are you just going to write until the show?"

I shrug. "Something warm would be nice…"

He nods and stands up. "Coming right up." He puts his apron back on and tied half his hair up, letting some cover his left eye. He grins at me and walks away.

I smile slightly and pull my black note book out from my messenger bag. I open it and begin writing. I don't really write anything interesting. Just what ever my mind comes up with. Poems mainly.

* * *

I'm poked until I come back to reality. I look up at my poker and notice Deidara smiling at me. "You feel asleep."

I yawn and blink my eyes awake. "For how long?"

"Long enough."

I sit up and notice he's changed clothes. He's wearing tight black pants and a long sleeved fishnet shirt. "Ah."

"The show's gonna start soon."

I stand up and stretch, my shirt riding up my stomach. "How soon?"

Dei grins and looks next to him at a blushing red head that I didn't notice until now. "The band's here."

I freeze in my stretching and notice my angel. He stares at the floor with his aqua marine eyes outlined with thick black eyeliner. His hair's a red tamed mess and he has a small blush on his cheeks. Then I notice his outfit. Baggy black pants with chains on them and the tightest black t-shirt I've ever seen. I swallow the lump in my throat and attempt to not get a boner right then and there. They may be normal clothes to you but to me… Well, let's just say it's a tease.

Let me explain a little something here as well… Gaara's just not some random guy that I like. We've kinda gotten to know each other since I started hanging with Dei. Sure we don't talk a lot but neither of us are big talkers. I don't know much about Gaara's past but I think I know enough about him. So don't think this crush of mine… No. It's more then a crush. But don't think it's just some random thing. I've liked Gaara for a while now.

Suddenly, my bare stomach is poked, causing me to let out a squeak. Said poker laughs his ass off at me. "SAI! You ass whip!"

He giggles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Aw! Come on Naru! I couldn't help myself! You were so cute just standing there all sexy!" He laughs harder. "Try to be like me now?" He asked, pointing to his own mid-drift showing.

"Um. No."

He grins and nuzzles his nose against my cheek. "Aw, you know you want this."

I shudder and push away from him. "You're such a man whore Sai."

He grins. "I know!" He then skips away toward the door to the dressing rooms.

I shake my head and return my attention to Gaara but find him gone. Deidara's still there though. "He went to change." Dei smirks, knowing exactly what I was going to ask. "The show's soon."

"Oh…"

He nods and grabs my arm. "Now come on." He stares dragging me towards the bathroom.

"Where?"

"We need to make you look as sexy as possible."

I stare at him confused as he drags me. "What? Why?"

He pushes me into the bathroom and locks the door. I now notice the bag in his hand. "Because my Christmas present to you is the get your little red head in your pants."

I stare at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! Its soooo obvious how much you wanna fuck him!"

"It's more then that Dei!" I slap a hand over my mouth.

He stares at me for a moment then a huge smile comes to his lips. "Thought so. And Thus, I am going to make you irresistible and he'll just HAVE to talk to you."

I sigh, defeated. "Fine."

* * *

I sit here in my normal booth only I'm not wearing what I normally wear. Dei fixed me up in some weird black and red out fit. The pants are tight as hell and the shirt is almost non-existent. He said I look fuckable but I don't know. He sits next to me, grinning from ear to ear. I guess he's proud of his work. The café's become a club and people are beginning to fill in to see Silent Abyss. I have noticed I am getting a lot of, "I wanna fuck you" looks from guys. So maybe it's not as bad as it seems.

Then a guitar riff breaks out over the loud noise of people talking and everyone shuts up. The lights dim and everyone's attention turns to the stage. Four very disturbing elves stand there. Gaara was the one who let the riff go. My eyes land on him. _I think my pants just got even tighter._ He's wearing the same as the other but he wears it much better then them. Black tights with a very short black skirt. A tight black sleeveless shirt with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath. Black boots and some interesting black gloves on his hands. A black hat rests a top his head and his face has been transformed. His normal black eye make up is there but there are black circles on each cheek. There's also black at the corners of his lips to make it seem like he's smiling. I stare at him in awe as Deidara stares at his boyfriend in awe.

"Damn…" We both say at the same time.

Sai takes the microphone in his hand and glances at Gaara who nods in return and begins strumming his guitar. It takes me a moment before I recognize it as "Carol Of the bells." Only a much darker version. Before long Sasori joins in on his bass and Tobi, the other guitarist joins in as well. All three playing different rhythms. Then comes to drummer, Orochimaru. I think everyone was taken away with the music. But what made it complete was when Sai began singing. It's the most amazing thing I've ever heard, and I'm awe-struck. But apparently, I'm not the only one. _This sure has hell has gotten me into the Christmas spirit._

* * *

After Silent Abyss had finished their last set, we all went back to Deidara's apartment to hang out. The thing all of us have in common is that we don't really have any family. Thus, we have chosen to spend our Christmas vacation with our made up family of friends.

"Naru!" Sai plops down on my lap as I sit on the couch. "You're looking hotter then ever!"

I roll my eyes at him and push him off of me. "Fuck off Sai."

"Awwww!" He pouts at me as he sits on his knees next to me. "Come on Naruto! Let's have some fun!"

"I think not."

"Damn…" He jumps up and hops toward the kitchen. "Oh Orochimaru!"

I shake my head and sigh, leaning my head back and staring at the ceiling. "He's such a horn dog…"

"Sai's always like that." A small voice says from next to me.

I look up and notice Gaara has sat himself down next to me. My breath hitches a bit. "I suppose…"

Silence falls between us. Neither of us knowing what to say. Just when I attempt at conversation Sai returns, and sits on my lap again. "Now. Now. Naru. Are you cheating on me with little Gaara-Chan?"

Gaara stiffens and I stare at Sai like he's insane. "Excuse me?"

He laughs and wraps his arms around my neck. He turns so that he's now straddling my lap. "That's so cruel Naru."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Perhaps!" He grins.

I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, looking up at him. "Orochimaru didn't give you any, did he?"

His grin falters for a moment. "I didn't want him anyway." He leans forward and nuzzles his nose against mine. "I want my Naru-kun." Gaara stands up abruptly, catching both Sai's and my attention. His fists clench at his sides and his head is lowered so we can't see his eyes. "Something wrong Gaara?" Sai asks innocently. The red head just bits his bottom lip and walks away into the kitchen.

"Sai!"

"What?" He looks at me, confused.

I sigh and lean my head back. "You dumbass…"

"What?"

"I was so close to."

"Close to what?"

I laugh at Sai's stupidity. "I almost had him."

Sai crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow at me. "Did you now? Cuz from what I saw you two were going no where."

I roll my eyes at him. "Whatever."

"Please. You two said, what? Like three words to each other?"

"I was going to say something but then you showed up!"

"Suuuuuure." He leans forward and nips at my neck.

I jump in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I highly doubt you're gonna get laid by Gaara tonight."

"So?"

He grins. "Then it's my job to take care of a little something." He grinds his hips into mine causing me to hiss.

"That's not fair Sai… Taking advantage of my teenage hormones."

He smirks. "It's how I work Naru."

"I realized that."

He leans down and catches my lips with his own.

* * *

I kick a pebble as I continue my walk away from Deidara's house. _I'm such a fucking idiot… Why did I let Sai take advantage like that? _I grumble and stuff my hands in the front pocket of my black hoodie. _Damn hormones… I wonder what Gaara would think if he knew I actually had sex with Sai… He'd probably laugh at me and call me an idiot… No… Gaara doesn't laugh. But I'm sure he'd call me a dumb ass._ I continue my walk in silence as I have a mental battle. I notice a small café and decide I could use some caffeine goodness right now.

I find a nice spot by the window and sip my coffee quietly. _It's Christmas Eve… Sasuke hasn't called me… That's odd… He's too busy fucking his brother I'm sure._ I shake my head at that thought and stare at the coffee in my cup.

"There you are!"

I look up at the voice and see Deidara running toward me. "Yo."

"Why'd you leave to early?" He sits down across from me.

"You noticed?"

"I heard you leave."

"Oh…" I stare back at my coffee.

"You ok Naru?" I sigh and shake my head. He reaches over and places his hand over mine. "You know you can tell me anything."

I shake my head and lower it, resting it on the table. "You wouldn't believe what I did Dei."

"Try me."

"I slept with Sai."

He's silent for a moment so I look up to see if he was still even there. Oh he's there. And he's staring at me with wide eyes. "You did what?"

"I know!" I hit my head with my hand. "I'm an idiot."

He bites his bottom lip. "Well, it's not like there's really anything wrong with Sai… He's just… You know… A whore."

"Really?" I say sarcastically.

"What about Gaara? I thought he was your interest." He glances to the side at something but I don't take notice.

"He is! But like… I don't know… Hormones you know?"

Deidara shrugs. "Hormones can be a bitch. Look, It's not that bad you know. Sai's only in it for the sex. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"It's just the fact that I did it, Dei."

He nods. "I know… I don't really know what to tell you. I mean… Gaara's really into you even though the two of you haven't really even said 2 words to each other."

I snap my head up. "He is?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

I tilt my head at him. "No."

He sighs and glances again. "He followed you first you know." I follow his gaze and sure enough, there stands Gaara. Only his back is to us and he's talking to the clerk. "I followed him actually. And when I followed him in here I realized what he was doing. But he was too scared to go talk to you so I told him I would."

"Scared?"

"Naruto you make Gaara feel things he's never felt before. He talks to Sasori and Sasori tells me." I stare at Deidara. "You make him feel nervous. But in a good way. You make him feel anxious. Before every set at the Café he gets really nervous because he knows you're going to be out there watching him."

"Why are you telling me this? And not him?"

"Because you make him nervous. Naruto…" He shakes his head with a smile on his face. "Gaara's completely different when he's not around you. He's arrogant and pissy. But it's like you calm him. When you're not around Gaara doesn't hesitate to say what's on his mind. He's more open then you think."

"Well why can't he be that way around me?"

"Sasori thinks he's afraid of being rejected. Even though both he and I have told Gaara that you like him."

My eyes widen. "You told him?!"

Dei chuckles. "Of course. But I suppose he wants to hear it from your mouth. Not ours." He looks over at the red head and smiles. "You should talk to him Naru."

"Now?"

"Tonight. Do something special, you know?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know." He stands us. "Figure out something." He smiles at me then walks away, waving at Gaara as he leaves the Café.

Gaara stands up alert and glances over at me but I catch his glance and hold his eyes with mine. I bite my bottom lip and stand up, walking over to him. He swallows hard and stares at me as I approach him. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." He replies softly.

"Um…" I rub the back of my neck, nervous. "I was wondering… You wanna do something? Together I mean?" I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

He nods, blushing slightly. "Yea."

A smile breaks out on my face. "Great!" I blush, embarrassed and calm myself. "Um… So how about we… go get some food?"

He nods. "Sounds good."

I smile. "Cool."

* * *

Gaara and I spent most of the day in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Like we didn't really need to say anything to each other. By dark we had joined back up with the rest of the gang. Deidara had convinced everyone it would be a great idea to go into town and watch the lighting of the giant Christmas tree in the town square. So here we all stand now. Freezing our asses off as we wait with a bunch of other people.

Sai hasn't said a word to me and I really don't expect him to. He's clinging to Orochimaru at the moment for warmth. Deidara's wrapped up in Sasori's arms and I'm a little disturbed at the sight of Tobi and this Zetsu guy. I shudder and turn my attention back to the little red head next to me. We're a little farther away from the group, kinda by ourselves but not really.

He stares up at the unlit tree with his hands stuffed in his black hoodie. I smile slightly at him as he shivers a little. I work up my courage and wrap my arm around his shoulders, bringing him to me. He's about a head shorter then me so we kinda fit pretty well. He looks up at me with wide jade eyes. I smile down at him. "Better?"

He nods and smiles back slightly. "Yea… Thanks." He snuggles against me and looks back at the tree.

I blush and my heart begins to beat faster. I try to calm myself down and succeed slightly. I look around at the other people and notice so many couples. _Deidara did say this was a romantic couple thing. He's totally trying to get me and Gaara together. I should thank him when I get the chance. _

I laugh slightly, catching Gaara's attention, when I notice Sasuke. He notices me at the same time and waves at me. He walks over, his brother falling behind him closely. "Hey, Naruto. Where have you been?"

I shrug. "Around."

He nods and notices Gaara beside me. He tilts his head slightly at the red head and then looks at me. "Naruto?"

"Oh. Right!" I smile. "Sasuke this is Gaara. Gaara this is my best friend Sasuke. Oh and that's his brother Itachi behind him."

Sasuke nods at Gaara. "Nice to meet you."

Gaara stares at him for a moment before nodding. "Yea."

Sasuke looks at me with a look that says, 'you have some explaining to do later.' I nod at him, getting it and he smiles slightly. "Well, I'll call you tomorrow Naruto. Later."

"K. Later."

He grabs his brother and they walk away into the now bigger crowd.

"So you do have friends outside of the Café." Gaara says as more of a thought then a question.

"Of course I do. I don't really hang with them as much anymore since I met you guys but they're still my friends."

He looks up at me. "So they were your friends first?"

I shrug. "I suppose so. But since my dad died I've kinda distanced myself from them. Not on purpose. I've just changed a bit, you know?"

He nods. "You get a different look on life when someone you care about dies."

I half smile. "Exactly."

"I don't think he liked me though."

I laugh a bit. "Well, Sasuke doesn't really like anyone so don't take it personally. Besides, now he knows why I've been so distant to them."

"And why's that?"

"Cause of you and the others. I enjoy hanging with you guys more."

"I see." He nods and looks back at the still unlit tree.

I smile at him and hold him closer to me. _He's opening up. He's starting to act how Deidara says he is when he's around the others. This is a good thing. He's not so nervous around me anymore. _My smile grows at that thought.

A voice is heard over the crowd as the Mayor takes the stage in front of the tree. He rambles on about something before he begins the count down. The tree is always lit on Christmas Eve at midnight.

"Ten."

The crowd joins in on the countdown.

"Nine."

Gaara turns to me.

"Eight."

He tugs on my shirt, getting my attention.

"Seven."

I look down at him.

"Six."

He walks in front of me.

"Five."

He stands in front of me, blushing.

"Four."

He reaches up toward me with both hands.

"Three."

He grabs my head gently.

"Two."

He pulls me down to him.

"One."

His lips connect with mine, as the tree behind him is light up in all different colors and as the crowd starts to cheer.

I'm surprised to say the least. It was the last thing I expected my angel to do. But I didn't reject it.

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me, sliding my eyes shut. He wraps his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

"Yay!" A small squeal pulls our lips apart. We look next to us and there stands our group. Deidara, Sasori, Sai, Orochimaru, Tobi, and Zetsu. Deidara was the one who squealed and he's clapping too. I can feel the blush come to my cheeks and glance at Gaara, whose face is as red as his hair. "It's about damn time!"

I start to laugh and hug Gaara tighter to me. "I thought so too."

Deidara smiles and grabs Sasori, pulling everyone else away as well. Finally we're alone again.

"That was embarrassing."

I laugh at Gaara and peck him on the lips. "True, but I quite enjoyed that."

He blushes and smiles slightly. "Me too." He leans forward and kisses me back. "Merry Christmas Naruto."

I smile at him and nuzzle his cold red nose with mine. "Merry Christmas Gaara."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hehe… That was cute, no? I thought it was. This story was so damn random. And to think… It's actually pretty long to! 9 pages. Go me! Hehe. **

**Well, reviews are always nice! Thankies!**

**And have a Merry Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**+Matt+ **


End file.
